


Dark Quinn

by DarkInMe



Category: Homeland
Genre: Blood, Dark, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Rough Sex, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 00:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16315847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkInMe/pseuds/DarkInMe
Summary: There are almost zero fanfictions containing a dark Quinn with an OFC. Since I love him and his dark side I decided to explore it myself in this lousy attempt.Don't like it don't read it. This is pure smut made only for dark and twisted minds like mine. For those who can enjoy, please do!Quinn is dark. He rapes. Be warned. It's just a fantasy.





	Dark Quinn

Lana ran as fast as she could with the files in her hand, on the dark, deserted streets alleyways to get away from the man who was chasing after her. Quinn followed her fast enough. He had to admit that the girl had strength. She might have even gotten away from him. But unfortunately,the dead end of the alley ruined her plans.

She turned around to face him. They were both panting for breath. Lana a little more than Quinn.

"I m not gonna give this to you. So fuck off," Lana growled at him.

Quinn sighed.

"You look young and naive. I don't want to have to hurt you any more than I should. So be a good little girl, give me those files, and save yourself a lot of pain," Quinn said, mockingly.

Lana hated how he clearly didn't see her as his equal. Although she knew that she was nothing but a street thief and he probably was some trained spy or something.

"Uh uh, not happening," Lana said, confidently.

Quinn shook his head and grinned to himself.

"Your choice," he said before he launched on her.

Lana braced herself from the attack, and protected the files by tucking them nicely in the inner pocket of her coat. She tackled him when he tried to grab her and kicked him nearly on his groin in return. It was like turning on a switch inside him because the next thing he did was twist her by her arm and slam her face down on the ground. He then sat on top of her.

Lana was sure that her nose had cracked and there was some bleeding from her mouth too. All her strength was gone from the weight of the man that crushed her down.

"Agh! Get off me! You bastard!" She screamed as she tried to pull her arm away from him which he was twisting so painfully behind her.

Quinn didn't care to reply. He was busy trying to pull the coat off of her. Lana groaned at her defeat. She was failing badly at her mission. Her boss won't be happy. Her free hand punched the ground in frustration. He let go of her arm once the coat was off her, but he didn't bother to get off her even after he had the files in his hands. He took his time examining them carefully as Vanya struggled to get him away.

"Get off me now! You son of a bitch! You got what you wanted!" Lana screamed as she tried to push herself up.

Quinn threw her coat on the ground and the files on top of it. With one hand he pushed her head down and with the other he held her by her ribs.

"You speak a lot," he complained.

"Get. Off. Me."

"Oh, I don't plan to get off you any time soon. Not until I have rewarded myself a little. I m so glad that they sent a girl," Quinn said as he shifted himself from her mid back to her butt.

He placed his knees on the ground on either side of her hips to supply his weight on them while his crotch only touched her butt. Lana's body froze altogether when she felt his hard on brushing against her. That bastard was getting off on this. Then suddenly she fought with a new energy.

"No! Get off me you sick pervert! Right now!" She screamed.

Quinn pressed down on her back to keep her from moving too much.

"This comes with the job, you should have known. At least I m letting you live," he said, casually as he fetched for a knife.

A shiver went down her spine when she felt the cold tip of the knife come in contact with the skin of her hips. Quinn grinned, content at the feeling of the terror caused by him. He played around with the knife a little, tracing little circles on her back before he used it to slice at her jeans, ever so carelessly. Lana could feel the little cuts forming in her skin where the knife slid by.

Lana whimpered. She was just supposed to be a theif. A low level thief. She had never expected to get mixed into the business of the CIA, mafia, terrorists gang or whatever the fuck this was. For all she knew, this man was a highly trained agent of the government or some similar organization and if that's the case there was no hope for her to leave until he satisfies himself. But it terrified her, the thought of being raped in the middle of an alley and the thought of what will happen afterwards.

Quinn ripped the rest of her jeans apart using his hands. He knew that he would fuck her since the moment he realized that it was a girl who was doing the stealing. The fires inside of him had instantly roared up at the knowledge that this won't be another lousy chase and kill for him. This time he gets to satiate his darker needs and he knew that no one would stop him as long as he did a good job for the CIA.

His cock twitched in his pants and his heart beat faster everytime she cried or begged him to stop. He never did understand why he was like this, why he got off the pain of others, but the pleasure of it was too much to even care about the cause of it. A little pain, some blood and some cries and screams got him off the best way. And he didn't regret it or care about it.

Quinn didn't care about any foreplay either. The girl had already made him run too much for him to care about preparing her for this. He simply pulled apart her legs before unzipping his pants and pulling his dick out in a hurry. Despite her struggles to get away from him, he managed to pull her knees up a little, just enough to get a good angle to push himself inside her dry hole with only spit as lube. He pressed her head on the dirty ground to prevent her screams from getting too far. Quinn threw his head back and closed his eyes as he felt her walls stretch to accommodate his girth and lenght. He tore away, ruthlessly at her hole until he fit himself entirely inside her.

Lana wriggled and cried loudly, getting him harder. Her attempts to get away from him was futile because he had gripped her tightly by the hips. She knew that there would be finger shaped bruises on her later. But that was the least of her concerns with Quinn rutting inside her. He didn't even care for her to adjust. He didn't even care to touch her a little. She was just a hole for him to bury himself inside.

His animalistic grunts scared her. She had never encountered a man like him before. So brutish and so selfish. She felt humiliated and violated. And on top of that it hurt so bad. Her tears wetted the ground below her and her nails dug in too.

After a while her screams had turned into just cries and whimpers. The sound of his pleasure filled groans and skin slapping on skin echoed throughout the alley. There was blood down there and Lana had expected that seeing how merciless Quinn was with his thrusts, hitting her cervix every time he jammed inside her.

All she could do was wish for it to get over and then somehow run away from the city or even the whole country. Quinn's thrusts became shallower and Lana could feel him getting closer. Suddenly, she wriggled once again to get away from him. But he knew what she was doing and made sure that she wouldn't get away. And before she knew it, Quinn was spilling his cum inside of her while groaning loudly. She finally felt completely defeated.

Lana immediately collapsed on the ground the moment Quinn pulled away from her. Slowly, she closed her legs as Quinn tucked himself back in his pants and fixed himself.

To her surprise and horror, Quinn helped her up on her feet but not in gentle way. He draped the coat over her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder to help her stand.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Lana asked him, nervously, uncertain of his motive.

"You didn't think that I'll leave you here, did you? I m taking you in for questioning," Quinn told her.

The blood drained from her body and she pushed herself away from him. When she stumbled on her feet Quinn was there to support her.

"No, I-I don't have anything to tell you, please let me go. Please," she begged, pathetically. Quinn smiled at her before pulling her towards him.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure you have lots to say and I have a lot of ways to get that information out of you. But, now that you know what I am capable of, I hope that you'll spill the beans quickly. Otherwise, well, I can't wait to torture you more," Quinn said, happily, as he dragged her out of the alley.

"No, please...I don't know...you cannot do this to me," she cried in a weak voice.

"I will and there is nothing you can do to stop me. Now stop crying, the worst is yet to come."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the shitty writing and editing. I might post more non Con stuff if I get a good response but of multiple fandoms. My main man is Michael Langdon these days.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
